


My Name Is Mivan

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Fitting In, Gen, OC development, Origin Story, Religion, Zora OC - Freeform, finding inner worth, mother gulit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: (Mivan is an OC I created in the BOTW universe of Zora. My Tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade")A tale about a Zora with a Upland Zorana Mother, and a Wild Sea Zora Father. His name is Mivan.Shunned for his less than regal blood, Mivan still keeps a rather hopeful outlook on life. His mother, Gaddison, and his grandfather, Kapson, look after Mivan as he grows up in Zora's Domain.Deciding to become a single mother and raise Mivan herself, Gaddison faces every day one at a time; doing all she can to keep her head up for her son.One day, Mivan finds old text pertaining to the Old God, Jabu Jabu. A deity not seen for thousands of years. Identifying with the God and religion full force, Mivan goes on a personal and spiritual journey about himself, the world around him, and what it means to be a Zora.





	1. Character Introductions // Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my OC story.
> 
> Unlike "The Retainer", these chapters will be much shorter (500-1000 words a chapter), but packed with plot. I hope to integrate other people's OC's later in the story as friends and plot points for Mivan. If you have and OC, drop me a line!  
> Do be sure to know, this story is to encourage Mivan's growth as a character, and to develop. I hope you enjoying reading about Mivan's journey into Jabuism!
> 
> My tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"

 

 

Grandfather: Kapson

Mother: Gaddison --> Son: Mivan

The story will follow up to see Mivan at age 90. Still young but becoming an adult.

In the beginning chapters, he will be young (age 30-50)

 


	2. Sea Zora

“Even though Prince Sidon is resting for now, you have been working non stop. Why not take a bit of a break?”

Bazz was smiling at Gaddison as she stood watch outside the lavish Lurelin home housing the Prince. He had fought the Giant Octorok not two days ago, escaping with achy bones and a gash on his fin. The rest was well overdue.

“Captain, with all due respect, I appreciate your gesture! However, I have no desire to take leave at the moment.” Gaddison saluted before standing back at attention, pulling a smile out of Bazz.

“Nonsense, you’ve been working harder than all of us, it’s admirable. I’m awarding you 24 hours leave. Go and see a bit of Lurelin and report back tomorrow around this time. Ehh… 4 p.m., sound good?”

“Captain…”

Gaddison was a git guffawed at Bazz’s nice gesture, her Captain blasting his broad smile and bright eyes right in her direction.

“Go on, Tottika and Rivan have already had their time off. It’s about time you enjoyed yourself too. The Prince would want this for you, I swear!”

Bowing a bit, Gaddison lowered her Silverscale Spear and moved away from her post. Bazz moved in and took point, winking a bit in Gaddison’s direction.

“Go on! Have fun!”

 

* * *

 

The walk down the coast of Lurelin was calm and quiet. Ever since the Giant Octorok was disposed of, the remaining monsters have fled the area. It seemed like they were relying on the Octorok for added protecting and fled when it died.

No doubt, they would be back in even bigger numbers some day. Now, it was nice to enjoy the calm walk and listen to the break of the waves from the Akkala Sea.

Stopping by a large rock formation sticking out of the sand, Gaddison took the time to climb and sit upon it. The sun was setting and the hues of purples and oranges settled on the calm waves. As she watched the Sun lower behind the curvature of the world, a sound of crashing water shook her from her trance.

“Hello there!” A cheerful voice called to her.

Looking down, Gaddison saw the vision of an all black Zora with a weird horn stick out of his head. It took some time to process the reality of what was happening but, it seemed like a wild Sea Zora had found her.

“Eh?”

“I said, Hello there! You speak Hylian, don’t you?” the Sea Zora greeted again.

“Y-yes, I do… who…”

“The name isn’t important, after all; you’re visiting Akkala right?” He jumped out of the sea and landed right next to Gaddison. She had moved to her knees in apprehension. This whole ordeal was a bit weird.

“I guess. We are here on Royal Business.”

“I saw! The Royal Zora family is quite amazing. Taking down an Octorok like that. You have a hand in that?” The wild Zora asked.

Gaddison nodded and sat back on her rear, hugging her knees. Something about this Zora was charming but she refused to let her guard down.

“Quite the warrior. I’m impressed! Did the nice villagers of Lurelin Village throw you a party?”

“U-uuh…no they haven’t, yet. They are waiting for Prince Sidon to recover first. He fought valiantly and hard but was injured.”

“Ah, well I hope he makes a quick recovery!”

Gaddison looked long and hard into the eyes of the Wild Zora for a moment. His cunning smile and prominent horn was attractive to her but she still kept her wits about herself.

“Why won’t you tell me your name?” Gaddison asked, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

“You that interested in me?” The Wild Zora inquired, his face leaning closer to hers.

“We’ve only just met, sir.”

“And yet, you’re having pleasant conversation with me, are you not?”

“That’s all it’s going to be, it seems learning Hylian was the extent of your social manners.”

The Wild Zora huffed a chuckle at her cunning.

“Well well, the beautiful Zora has quite the mouth on her. Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.”

His voice was like hot butter on an apple, fresh out of the oven. Like the fattiest tuna expertly sliced by a master fisher. It wasn’t fair that it had any effect on a battle hardened woman like herself.

Not letting him get the best of her, Gaddison gulped before flashing her best hardened look. Her attempt at appearing unapproachable in full force.

“It’s Gaddison.”

“Gaddison, is it? Lovely. That name suits you, a strong visage to the pale moonlight scales. Quite the rarity, aren’t you?”

“We had a deal.”

Gaddison’s voice dropped octaves as she was eager to know. Just who was this strange Zora ? Just a name, and nothing more.

“Indeed we did.”

The Wild Zora leaned back on his hands before throwing a rather suave smile. His gleaming sharp teeth broke Gaddison’s resolve, making her go a bit slack jawed.

“My name is Tota. Nice to meet you, moon scale princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	3. Mother's Guilt

Gaddison awoke just before the sun began rising over Ruto Mountain. Her guard duty shift was soon to begin but she still had much to do before she appeared before Bazz for muster.

“Mivan…Mivan honey, wake up.”

“Mmmmmnnnnghhhh, mom it’s too early!”

The black and white Zora rolled over in the sleeping pool and sunk deeper into the water. Only his cute round dorsal snout was visible at the crest of the water.

“Mivan…” Gaddison huffed before swimming closer to her son.

Cradling Mivan in her arms, she began to swim slowly as to not disturb him greatly. Slow and easy, she walked out of the sleeping pools, a tiny Zora laid in her arms.

Looking at him, no-one would be none the wiser. He looked like all the other Zora in Zora’s Domain. His black and white scaled didn’t make him stand out but, his rather short head fins gave the doctors a bit of concern. The horn that grew atop Tota’s head had not appeared yet.

Gaddison had to tell the truth. Cradling the hatchling in her arms, she confessed to her doctor of the “getaway” she acted upon with a Wild Zora named Tota. If Gaddison’s life wasn’t hell already, this only made it worse.

A noble woman like Gaddison, part of the prestige Zora Clan of Upland Zorana. Galavanting around with a feral being of lesser status. Even worse, she had sex with it and fertilized an egg!

Word got around fast, and fast wasn’t even fast enough to describe the complete flip of attitude a lot of the Zora who once respected her enacted. The earnest hello’s and well wishes were switched to cold shoulders and scoffs. A nasty attitude followed her around everywhere, it seemed.

How dare she bring half breed blood into the fair Zora’s Domain.

Now, Mivan was a grade schooler, only 30 years old and rather bright for his age. His days were extremely coordinated due to his mother’s tight work schedule. Wake up, dropped off at school, picked up by his grandfather, then come home late with mom.

It was sad he never really got to spend any time with her like he wanted to, but this was their life. It wasn’t like Gaddison didn’t try.

With the rampant monster attacks and mandatory guard detail, Gaddison couldn’t afford to take time off like she wanted to. She got home at the same time, an amped up Mivan in tow; around 10 at night.

Bedtime was the same routine. Clean teeth, go over homework, tell a couple of bedtime stories, and snuggle until they both passed out. It was the normal for them but, Gaddison yearned to do more. She wanted to have that mother and son time together.

Of course there were those days, standing on the West Bridge, looking back into the Domain. She knew Mivan was attending class or running around with the few friends he had but the thought always wormed it’s way in the back of her mind.

_“Why did I do that…”_

_“What kind life is this for my son?”_

_“If I could go back in time, I’d…”_

It was those ugly thoughts that filled Gaddison with mother’s guilt, bringing her to tears in the middle of the night as she cradled her son in the sleeping pools. 

Mivan seemed happy. Walking home from his grandfathers, holding his mother’s hand; he would talk about how his best friends, Tula and Tona always had a plan to try and write love letters to the quickly maturing Prince Sidon. How he aces all of his tests and how the teachers started to smile at him.

He was blissfully unaware of the ugly truth behind the mell meaning smiles, what the elders truly thought of him. Because he was a well behaved child, they minded their manners, they were Proud Zora after all. A pettiness like that didn’t escape Gaddison, however.

It made her sick, how they could look down on her child like that. She made the mistake, he didn’t. Why should he suffer because she had no self control?

In the end, it didn’t matter.

Setting the half awake Zora on the luminous stone tile flooring, she grabbed a cotton floss and began cleaning Mivan’s teeth. His eyes were half lidded and he yawned mid floss, much to Gaddison’s amusement.

“Your breath smells like Staminoka Bass, love bug. I thought you were cleaning your teeth properly?” Gaddison scolded playfully.

“I am, mom!” Mivan retaliated, half yawn, “Granpa Kapson had leftovers at his house and let me have some.”

“Is that right? Well, I’ll just have to have a nice talk with Granpa then, won’t I? Or, will you start flossing better?” Gaddison shot him a playful, yet serious look.

With the floss still stuck in this gums, Mivan flashed a bright smile. Giggling, he face planted into his mother’s arms.

“I’ll floss better! Granpa Kapson has the best fish so I’ll take better care of my teeth if that means I get more!”

“Good boy. Now go put on your bracelets and ornaments, we’re going to leave soon.”

With a pat to his head and kiss on the cheek, Gaddison let Mivan run out of the room to his own. Mivan hasn’t slept in his own sleeping pool in years, finding comfort in his own mother anywhere he could get. He still kept all of his jewelry and ornaments in his own room, still.

Standing up, Gaddison huffed a sigh before reaching over for her Silverscale breastplate armor. Securing her helm, she looked herself over in her mirror before slapping her cheeks a couple of times.

“Another day… just another day…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	4. Second House Class

“Okay Mivan, you have your slate of homework with you?” Gaddison asked, bent to one knee as she adjusted his neck brace. The shiny Silverscale necklace illuminating on her eyes.

“Yes mom, all of it’s done.”

“Good boy. Only a couple more weeks until Midsummer break. You have finals coming up as well, right?”

“Yes mom.”

“Maybe I can find some compromise with Big ole’ Bazz to let me off work so I can help you study!”

Mivan’s eyes went wide, his mouth warping into a toothy smile.

“Really mom!? You mean it!?”

Gaddison giggled as she watched her son get excited. It wasn’t a promise but seeing Mivan get so worked up, she was going to try her damnedest to make it work.

“We’ll see, it’s not up to me, remember. Big bad Bazz has to say yes.”

“I hope he says yes then, I never get to spend any time with you!”

Gaddison’s heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach. She knew their lifestyle hurt Mivan just as much as it hurt her. Giving the best well meaning smile she could, Gaddison patted the side of Mivan’s shoulder before standing up.

“Come on, it’s time for school.”

 

* * *

 

The school promenade was comprised of a couple of houses. The first house for maturing hatchlings, the second for tikes and maturing youth, and the third for young adults becoming mature and honorable. Mivan attended second house schooling.

The class was small, only a couple of students including himself attending. He was the only boy out of the rest of the students; that being Tula, Tona, and Marot.

As soon as Mivan walked through the doors, Tula popped out of her seat and ran over to him, a slate of homework wedged in her arms.

“Mivan! Mivan am I glad to see you! You finished the homework right?”

“Again, Tula? I can’t keep lending you my work you know. Mr. Trello is going to get mad at me again if I do.” Mivan argued as he held his own slate of homework close to his chest.

“He’s not even here yet! I only need the last question, I forgot to etch it last night!” Tula whined, inching closer to Mivan. “Just a peak? I have a good memory, I’ll copy it really fast!”

Mivan held a scowl as he snuck a look towards the door. Maybe a peek wouldn’t hurt nothing. Turning back to Tula, he turned his slate around to let Tula peak quickly.

Grabbing the end of the slate, Tula all but slammed her head on the top of the homework to scour the words. Her eyes darted from side to side, reading the Hylian script for the answers.

Just as she was finished with her procurement of knowledge, the sound of the door opening behind them snapped both of them to a rigid state of fear. Mivan all but ripped the slate from Tula’s hands and cradled it in his arms.

“Good morning class. I see we’re all here in a timely manner.” Trello greeted as he walked from the door to the front of the class.

“Good morning, Mr. Trello.” The class greeted back, Mivan’s voice was still low from fear.

Walking to his own chair in the middle of the class, Mivan shot a look to Tula, whom of which was sitting very close behind Tona, hunched over her slate homework with a light chisel. Feeling herself being watched, Tula glanced over to Mivan and shot a thumbs up and a smug smile.

“It’s another glorious day in Hylia’s light. How she has graced us with another sunrise for us to learn in.”

“Thank you, Goddess Hylia.” The whole class chanted in unison.

This was the normal mantra, one Mivan had become accustomed to and didn’t question. Praise the Goddess in the morning, and praise the Goddess at night before bed. It was the ideology he was raised with, the religion seemed to be set in place everywhere.

Feeling a bit better about not being caught, Mivan placed his homework slate in his lap and kicked his feet idly as Trello began reading the schedule for today’s lessons.  It was the same as every other day; Lesson, activity, lunch, then evening lesson. After that, he would go home with his grandpa.

The lesson and activity came and went. Mivan turned in his homework for a good grade and did a lesson on the economics of Zora’s Domain.

The lunch bell soon rang from the parlor. A hungry trove of students left from the houses and into the connecting lunch parlor. It was a simple room with round stone tables and chairs, the tray kiosk at the end of the room showing a happy Kodah surrounded by Hyrule Bass.

The innkeeper’s wife come in every day around lunch time to assist with feeding the children. Since her own daughter was in the First House for schooling, she took pride in serving lunch.

The First House children was served first, sliced and easy to eat pieces of Bass on cute trays. The Second House was next. Bass steaks and water, the same as every day. The Third House was last, a whole Hyrule Bass and a cup of water for their more developed mouths.

Mivan sat with his class most days but a pat of him wanted to mingle with the boys far older then him. Gruve, Cleff, and Ledo of Third House. The only members of the class and kept to themselves most days.

Mivan would like to try and talk with them, to identify with boys older than him and appear cool. It wasn’t like he didn’t like to hang out with Tula and Tona, but something about seeing the older boys laugh and joke about things he’d yet to learn about enticed him.

“You’re staring at them again.” Tona said from the other side of their table.

Mivan jumped and looked at the girl, she was in the middle of chewing her bass, a stone hard look in his direction.

“I wasn’t staring.”

“Yes you were! They’re like 30 years older than we are, what’s the appeal?” Tula asked as she picked at her food.

Marot silently watched as they question Mivan on his interest in the boys, sipping her water in the process.

“Nothing, really. They just seem to have fun all the time. I want to know what they’re talking about.” Mivan said, finally slicing a piece of bass off his steak for himself.

“Probably talking about stupid stuff like girls or about the new fad in recent fashion.” Tona complained, sneaking a bored look to her brother, Cleff.

The Zora in question, wasn’t even paying attention to the Second House students, instead in gauged in a hearty laugh from something Gruve said.

“Cleff is never home anymore, he always hangs out at Toto Lake with those boys and comes home late. I’m surprised he’s passing his classes.” Tona finished, plopping a fat piece of bass in her mouth, chewing with her eyes closed.

“Toto Lake, the ruins at the top of Zora Falls?” Marot asked as she began eating as well.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to be hollowed ground or something but they don’t care.” Tona turned to Miva and pointed a sharp finger at him, “Don’t bother, Mivan. You’re too young for them to take you seriously. At least Cleff will just ignore you but…”

Turning her head back to the Third House boys, she sighed a bit before grimacing.

“You gotta stay away from Gruve. He’s a bad guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	5. Half-Breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> \- bullying

Mivan got up from his chair to turn his tray to Kodah. Taking it from his with a smile, she quickly disappeared to wash the remaining dishes. His classmates had already left to return to class, Mivan promising not the be far behind.

Turning towards the door, he was face to face with the three boys of Third House. Ledo, Cleff, and Gruve were looming over him with smiles on their faces.

“Hey kid, Mivan right?” Gruve asked, a hand on his hip.

“U-uh, yeah. That’s me.” Mivan answered, folding his hands in front of him.

“Saw you taking a bit of a peek at us today. You wanna ditch class with us and hang out?” Gruve continued.

Mivan’s mouth dropped in astonishment. Just when he was ready to accept the reality of not co-mingling with his superiors, they had come to _him_ to hang out!

But, skip class? He had never done that before. Mivan was a good student and never missed a day. He got good grades to make sure his mother didn’t worry. His schedule was so tightly packed, he didn’t know if he could even afford to hang out with the boys.

“Will you or won’t you, we don’t have all day.” Ledo chimed in from the side, the green Zora’s arms crossed in anticipation.

Mivan would never get a chance like this again. He wanted this so bad, just talk and feel like he was in the inside of the clique. Balling his hands into fists, Mivan gripped his waist ornaments.

“Yeah, I’ll come!”

 

* * *

 

His heart was pounding out of his chest as he looked over the precipice towards Zora’s Domain. He could faintly see West Bridge, the tiny almost unseeable dot that was his mother standing guard at the very end.

Something about the rush of skipping class to hang out with the elder kids made his heart rush. Behind him, he could hear the boys sitting on the raised yet dilapidated walls of ruins of what once was. They laughed idly at a hamfisted joke before turning to Mivan.

“Hey, over here! Come sit with us!” Gruve called out, hopping off of a wall to move to the grass.

As Mivan moved closer, he found he couldn’t really rest his hands to his sides, his arms folded in front of him in a meager attitude.

“You can relax, you know. It’s just us.” Cleff noted as he sat on the grass.

“Yeah, you’ve seen us around before right? Other than school I mean?” Ledo asked, sitting in between Gruve and Mivan.

Gruve himself plopped down on the grass across from Mivan, resting his hands in the grass and leaning back a bit to relax.

“Uh, yeah! Ledo, you hang out with Elder Dento and Fronk a lot at the Hammerhead Shop.” Mivan said, pointing in Ledo’s direction.

“Yeah, thats right. I plan to become an architect after I’m done with schooling.” Ledo answered, leaning a bit towards Mivan with a smile.

“An architect… amazing!”

Ledo stuffed a giggle at Mivan’s wide eyes and innocent smile. He turned to the rest of the boys to give a sarcastic look and a grin as if to say _“get a load of this guy”_.

Rolling his eyes, Gruve looked back to Mivan with a smile.

“You ever see me around at all?”

“Uhm, no. I only ever see you at school during lunch time. Same with Cleff but, I sometimes see Cleff at the shop most days.” Mivan answered.

Dropping his face in annoyance, Gruve looked over to Cleff who wore a pretty proud face for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m gonna take over the Shop one of these days. I’m an ace in economics.” Cleff bragged as he thumped a fist on his chest.

“What about you, Gruve?” Mivan asked with wide eyes and innocent glance.

Gruve’s eye twitched in growing annoyance at the question. He didn’t have a solid plan after school and didn’t want to even be in the realm of scolded by a child. Next to Mivan, Cleff and Ledo were already snickering, making Gruve’s anger grow.

“Heh… Gruve? Having any type of plan?” Ledo started.

“He’s just gonna be a common Fisherman after school ends and we all know it.” Cleff half whispered into Mivan’s ears, giving Gruve a sly look in teasing.

“There’s nothing wrong with that! How would we eat without fisherman?” Mivan asked in earnest.

“Humph, well anyways, enough about us!” Gruve propped his knee up to rest his arm on, “What about you, small fry. You got any cool plans you want to do? You’re what, 25?”

With puffy cheeks, Mivan felt a bit defensive, “I’m 30, I’m just short for my age!”

“Hear that, boys; he’s _30._ ” Gruve said, lolling his head towards Cleff with a scoff.

“What a big boy you are indeed.” Ledo sauntered, his chin resting on the backs of his hands.

“What do you like to eat?” Cleff inquired, leaning closer to the small Zora.

“Well, after school I go to Granpa Kapson’s house until my mom comes home from work. He always has Staminoka Bass at his house!” Mivan gushed, rubbing his cheeks thinking of the succulent fish treat.

“STAMINOKA?!” Cleff exclaimed, hands slammed on his crossed knees.

“I thought you said you were 30, not 230! Staminoka is for Elders so they can make it through the day!” Gruve laughed out loud, holding a hand to his gut.

“Wow, Mivan, quite the esteemed taste you have.” Ledo continued the taunting, a smug smile erupting from his face.

“Ehh? It’s good! You guys don’t like it?” Mivan asked, looking around to the laughing trio. He felt embarrassed for liking the fish all of a sudden.

“Nah, not our thing. We’re a bit more refined than that.” Gruve sauntered.

“I come from a pretty prestigious family, it’s rare if we _don’t_ have Hearty Bass every night.” Ledo said cooly, looking away.

“Eh, I’m more of an Armored Carp Zora myself.” Cleff chimed in.

Mivan was taken aback a bit. Hearty Bass, Armored Carp? These were delicacies in his home, when his mom had the time off to buy and prepare it. New Years and the Champion’s Festival were the only times he had some.

But, Ledo had it every day, and Cleff partook in it frequently. It must be so amazing to be them.

“W-what about you, Gruve?” Mivan asked, a bit shaken up.

“Hmm, me?” Gruve was quiet for a bit before quickly looking towards Cleff and Ledo, sharply nodding his head in a call to action.

Mivan didn’t respond to the tug of his arms at first but, soon he realized both of the Zora beside him had a firm grip on his arms and shoulders. Mivan tugged a bit before looking in confusion at both of them.

“Huh? What, let me go!” Mivan tugged harder, only pulling a smug smile out of Ledo.

“You know, I prefer something the Hylian’s enjoy from time to time. I know you’ve seen it…” Gruve crawled forward a bit before stopping right in front of Mivan’s face. Leaning in, he pulled a bottle of something from behind his back.

Covered with a cork and cheesecloth, the contents of the bottle were white and runny, freely sloshing about in the jar. The label on the front was written in bold Hylian text.

“Hateno Milk”.

“Eh, Milk?! I don’t… I don’t like Milk, Gruve!” Mivan whined as he tugged his hands more, trying to get away from his captors.

“Aww come on, don’t be like that. I like it, don’t you want to be like me?” Gruve laughed as he pulled off the cheesecloth and tore the cork from the bottle.

His actions caused a splash of milk to pop from the jar and land on Mivan’s kicking leg.

“Don’t you want to be like your superiors?” A hand clamped down on Mivan’s jaw, holding him in place. With his other hand, Gruve held the bottle high above his head, ready to pour the contents into Mivan’s mouth.

“Stop! Please, what did I do?!” Mivan pleaded. His cries made Cleff flench a bit and grimace.

“Shut up, you wanted to come up here with us! You wanted to hang with ACTUAL Zora, right?!” Gruve seethed as he began to pour the milk into Mivan’s mouth.

The taste was thick and bland. The milky and slow moving liquid sputtered in Mivan’s mouth as he yelled out mid pour. Forced to swallow some of it, his stomach turned as the contents settled to the bottom, no agreeing with him in the slightest.

Eventually, the rest of the milk was poured all over Mivan’s face, getting in his eyes and nose slits. It ran down to his gills, sneaking their way into his oxygen vents. Ledo and Cleff finally let go of the boy as he fell over, heaving and crying as globs of spit mixed with milk fell onto the grass.

“As if a half breed Zora like you could ever fit in around here.” Gruve laughed, pulling Mivan up onto his feet.

Mivan’s eyes were half lidded, filled with tears. His white face was flush red with embarrassment and shame, legs shaking as he tried to overcome his nausea. Looking into Gruve’s eyes, he sniffled as he watched the blue Zora laugh in his face.

“You’re pathetic. Everyone know’s you’re half blooded scum, a freak! Your harlot mother couldn’t contain herself and now, you pay the price.” Pushing Mivan away, Gruve motioned for Ledo and Cleff to follow him as they walked back to Zora Falls.

“Your mother should’ve just gave your egg to the Lizalfos while she had the chance! Don’t be late getting back, freak!”

With that, Gruve fell back and dove into the Zora Lake below, Ledo smirking and following close behind. Cleff looked back with a frown on his face, his eyes full of regret.

There stood Mivan. His black scales covered in milk, spit, and tears. His spirit was broken, trust tarnished, and he was mortified. He sniffled a couple of times before looking to the grass and started crying. His child like boy voice striking Cleff to the core.

Before he could cross Gruve and do something he felt he would regret, the blue Zora turned towards the Falls and jumped, racing to meet back up with his group.

Leaving Mivan behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mivan...
> 
> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


	6. Grandpa Kapson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking some short breaks here and there from "The Retainer" and "My Name is Mivan" to work on personal projects.  
> This does not mean they will be scrapped or shelved, it means chapters will be few and far between from here on out as I attempt to finish other projects.  
> Thank you so much for your support!

It was nearing three in the afternoon by the time Mivan returned to the schoolyard. Trello was waiting outside the gates for him already, the look of horror and shock befell him. The milk had washed off on the lake on his swim back but the tears had not stopped flowing.

“Mivan! Mivan where have you been!? When you didn’t show up for class, I figured you went to the principles but you weren’t there!” Trello confronted, his hand were planted firmly on Mivan’s shoulders.

“I…I’m sorry…” Mivan sniffled as he looked at his feet, “I don’t know what to say…”

“Mivan, what in Hylia happened?”

Mivan sniffled as he couldn’t find the words to say. He didn’t know what would become of him if he told the truth. He already knew he was in trouble but to what extend in the end.

“I… I skipped school to hang out with the older boys. They… invited me.” Mivan shook as he spoke.

“The older boys, from Third House?” Trello pressed.

“Yes sir.”

“And did they do something to you? Something you didn’t like?” Trello’s voice was careful and soft.

Slowly, Mivan nodded his head in confirmation. The sniffling came back and before long, Mivan was crying again. Trello sighed and looked up and around towards the part back to the Domain promenade. He placed a well meaning hand atop Mivan’s head, Trello grimaced when Mivan flinched.

“Mivan, look at me.”

Slowly, Mivan raised his head but averted his eyes from Trello’s gaze. The feeling of shame overwhelmed him, as if he wiped his good slate clean after doing what he did.

“What did they say to you? Anything at all?”

Mivan stalled before taking a deep breath, hitching in the air as he exhaled.

“They… called me a half breed and that I was scum. The said my mother…. My mother…” Mivan dropped his head, eyes full of tears again as he cried. He shoulders quaked under Trello’s hand.

“Mivan!”

Trello looked up to see his fellow Elder, Kapson quickly walking up to the school steps. Seeing his grandson downcast and crying alarmed the Elder, his eyes wide and hands extended slightly.

“Trello, whatever happened? Why is my grandson…”

“Kapson, perhaps we can talk more inside. Mivan is a victim here.”

 

* * *

 

After thirty minutes in the Principal’s Office, it was decided that the students from Third House would be punished accordingly however, Mivan willfully skipped class himself.

Even though Mivan had been bullied badly by the boys, Mivan couldn’t get out of it scott free. A week of expulsion and a mark on his final record. It was a bad move in the end, something that would follow him for the rest of his life.

Mivan sat in the corner of his grandfathers living room, the plate of Staminoka Bass on the floor next to him. With his head wedged inside his arms, propped up on his knees, he sat in silence as he was filled with shame.

How was he supposed to explain his expulsion to his mother, taking a hit on his record in the process. Who knows what thats boys would do to him now that he told on them too! 

The sounds of Kapson walking into the room wasn’t even enough to raise Mivan’s head from his stupor. The slight sigh coming from his grandfather reverberated throughout the dome like room.

“Mivan, my dear boy. Look up at me won't you?” It was soft and full of care but, Mivan was still too upset.

Moving his head to the side to where he was looking at a faraway bowl, Mivan sighed heavily.

“Mivan, you skipped curriculum to galavant and play, for that you were rightly punished. However…”

With a heavy sigh, Kapson sat in a chair across from his grandson. 

“Although it is natural to want to pursue with likeminded and elder peers, you must be careful about who you converse with. Those boys…” Kapson paused for a moment, causing Mivan to raise his head finally.

“Those boys from Third House, they all come from very prestigious families and have rather poor attitudes to even Hylians. You know me, Mivan; I resent the deed and not the person but I don't want to see you get hurt either.”

“Those boys called me a freak. They said I didn't deserve to fit in with _real_ Zora.” Mivan said in a low tone.

With a long and hard look, Kapson nodded. His grip on the chair arms tightened.

“Yes, my grandson; I am aware of that.”

“What does that even mean!? I’m a Zora, aren't I?”

The hard look in Kapson’s eyes somehow turned into a more piercing look.

“Yes you are, and do not let their words lead you astray!” Kapson leaned forward to get his point across more, “Mivan, my boy; Zora’s Domain is a rather ominous place for outsiders alone. Your mother has done everything she could to ensure you live a good life and I'm more than willing to help you as well.”

Mivan looked up to his grandfather before wiping away a stray tear.

“There will always be people out there that will try to make you think you’re something that you are not. Mivan, my boy, you were always meant to do great things. Sometimes, the attention we crave from others can be harmful, this shouldn’t scare you from growing as a person. Take this experience and grow as a person, help others and walk in the light of the Goddess.”

Mivan nodded his head a couple of times before lowering it back down into his arms. With a listless sigh, he shut his eyes and whispered a silent prayer to Hylia.


	7. A Lecture

Hand in hand with his mother, Mivan’s eyes were glued to the stone pathway leading home. The slight glow of the luminous rock path slowly dimming brighter and brighter as the sun sunk behind Ruto Mountain.

Faintly, he could hear Gaddison huffing as she walked. Her grip tightened in Mivan’s hand as they rounded the corner, their dome housing in view.

For some reason, Mivan’s stomach dropped. It wasn’t like his mother punished him harshly or anything, but the look of disappointment on Gaddison’s face when she arrived to pick him up hurt more.

He knew that another lecture was coming. He would have to look his mother in the eyes and explain himself to his hard working mother, who did nothing but work long days and nights to supply the lifestyle they had, why he decided to skip school to galavant with elder Zora. On top of that, letting her know that her worst fears as a mother were coming true: her son was a target of elitism bullying.

The door opened swiftly with the same scratchy creek that Mivan had remembered every day of his life but, today’s creek was a bit more forlorn. It was as if this creek in the door was sadder, would always land in the back of his mind as the day he finally messed up.

Mivan stood in the middle of the living quarters, hands wrapped around each other. He wasn’t scared but he was visibly upset. The room was very silent for a few moments before Mivan decided to finally look up at his mother. Gaddison was leaning against the wall near the door, one hand propping her up from the wall itself. She was looking into the stone wall as if it held the answers somewhere.

Mivan looked down at his hands again. Both parties in the Gaddison household were disappointed and saddened. Even though the only way to go from here was forward, it was already a hard road to venture. As if someone just slapped a fully grown black Lizalfos in the middle of the path and told you to keep walking without stopping.

Gaddison finally walked away from the wall and made a beeline stroll to her son. Mivan stiffened.

Slapping her hands on her son’s shoulders, Mivan couldn't help but finally let the tear on the corner of his eyes drop.

“Momma I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!”

Gaddison’s face scrunched up in pain at Mivan’s sudden outburst. Letting her eyes fall closed, she shook her head and sighed.

“Mivan. Do you know why I'm so hard on you. Why I want you to succeed so much?!”

Mivan’s tears didn't stop falling as Gaddison’s eyes locked on to his large ones. Slowly, he shook his head.

“Because, Mivan. Because you are seen by others as lesser! I wish there was a day when I never would've had to say these words to you. I love you more than life itself, my son.” Gaddison let her hands fall from Mivan’s shoulders, moving to hold his hands.

“As you grow, you will meet others that only wish to cause you harm because of who you are and what you look like. These people only harbor hate in their heart and you must… you _must_ be better than them. I'm here to help you, your grandfather is here to help you, and I'm certain the royal family would not leave you to suffer. You have support, my son.”

“Momma, it's really hard. I feel like no one really likes me! I don't want to go back to school anymore!” Mivan cried.

Gaddison only looked on as Mivan’s grip on his mom’s hands tightened.

“What about me is so different?! Is it because my fins aren't pointy?! Is it the bump on my head?!”

Gaddison looked up. A small white lump was poking out from the top of Mivan’s head. Her eyes squinted at it before she moved her gaze back to Mivan’s eyes.

“Mivan, only the worst Zora would treat you any lesser than who you are. Do you really believe you are less than anything great?”

Mivan sniffles and shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you believe me when I say that you are someone very special? Mivan, you were meant to do great things for the Zora some day!”

Pulling Mivan into her arms, she squeezed with every drop of love she could muster.


End file.
